futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Pre-Apocalypse Timeline (The Remnant War)
ATTENTION - This page is part of Ordenstaat Burgundy’s planned map game known as The Remnant War that will either launched next year and this page is still under construction as part of planning stages of my map game and will change if necessary. If admins wanted to delete this page, message me wisely. I don’t have Discord so message me on the profile, ok? ''' 2018 * With the threat of Second Cold War approaches and the polarization of the world have worsened, the United States Department of Defense and its sister branch, DARPA, have formed an top-secret military project to ensure the survivability of the United States of America for the future codenamed Project Grimm. For five months, they managed to create an weapon - an biological weapon made from scratch - under the name RZ-1 or what the project members called it ‘The Remnant’. 2019 * In May, DARPA tested RZ-1 virus into the convicts of Guantanamo Bay. The test results was...badly to say the least. US Government was forced to cancel Project Grimm after the details of Project Grimm was leaked by WikiLeaks and canisters of RZ-1 were disposed accordingly. However, some of the RZ-1 canisters were unknowingly sold to Syria and Saudi Arabia by an third party businessness from United States and a single canister was leaked after accidentally dropping it by its scientists of the project, who were immediately left to Europe * In September. With the final embers of the Syrian Civil War have nearing its end and wanted to minimize the casualties they suffered, Syrian Government orders an bombardment unto rebel‘s territory shrinking territory, in which they equipped their artillery shells and barrel bombs with modified versions of RZ-1. It works sucessfully and forced the rebels to surrender. But WHO reports that a sudden spike of ‘mysterious disease’ have begun to appear in former rebel-held territories. Syrian Government dismissed it as an ’hoax’ * In November. One of the Project Grimm members and a whistleblower for BBC about the project suddenly dies of an mysterious disease in London. 2020 * The mysterious disease in Syria dramatically grew as the infection rate climbs higher than the 1918 flu as result of the situation after the end of Syrian Civil War. WHO quickly sends contamination team to prevent from spreading out of the country. Reports of ‘dog-like‘ behaviors that are experienced by the infected have been increased. The disease also spreads into Syria’s neighboring countries and Europe (as a result of continued immigration there) without notice. * March 12, during an routine decontamination by an WHO team with the help of UN Peacekeepers comprised of mostly Polish and Estonians in a small but infected town in Syria. They are suddenly attacked by what the survivors described as “aggresive rabies-laden dogs”. WHO was forced to withdraw all of their decontamination team from Syria as a result of the incident. Incidents like that have greatly increased without scrutiny. * A spike of mysterious disease have spotted in poor neigborhoods in London, and it is dangerously increasing. British Goverment calls for ‘quarantine measures’ to prevent from spreading. Similar reports have recorded in France, Spain, Portugal, Monaco, The Scandinavian and Germany. * An airline flight coming from Saudi Arabia have suddenly crashed just kilometers away from Oklahoma City, Oklahoma im United States. Half of the passengers have died instantly but some of them doesnt. However all of these survivors have been infected by RZ-1 that spreads unto their rescuers and eventually on-lookers of the crash site. * In November. The transmission coming from Syria have suddenly cut-off from the world. Their last transmission said these final words before being cut-off: “we are-we are...o’h sh-...we need a g-ddamn rescue r-right now!” Reports of ’The Horde’ have spotted in the borders of Iraq, Turkey, Lebanon, Israel and Saudi Arabia. * In December. Numbers of infected people in the European continent have dramatically increased, especially in Western Europe, which wasn’t helped by refugees coming from Syria, in which some of them were infected by RZ-1. Major cities have fell unto chaos and riots began appear outright. European Union declares an continental emergency and decides to shut down all of EU members borders for refugees, much to the delight of right-wing groups. * By the end of the year, RZ-1 have managed to spread into Africa, South Asia and East Asia (particularly China). In United States, RZ-1 infection have managed to spread throughout the neighboring states of Oklahoma in which alarmed the Center for Disease Control in which they immediately enacts quarantine zones to prevent from spreading. United Nation Security Council have agreed to form an black-ops military group known as Task Force Despair to monitor the situations in infected areas in which have reports of getting attacked by an infected person into healthy persons. 2021 * In January. ‘The Horde’ have already spreading its territory, successfully crossing the northern border of Saudi Arabia, southern border of Turkey and overwhelming Lebanon which forced the latter country to be ceased-to-exist after The Horde have managed to overrun Beirut despite the staunch resistance by Lebanese and Syrian forces itself. Iraq was now on the verge of being overrun as The Horde have managed to overrun half of the country and not helping that the Kurdish forces - who are very well protected in its mountains against the hordes - declares independence from Iraq. With Baghdad now on the sight by the Horde, the Iraqi government was forced to flee into Tehran, Iran as an government-in-exile. * In February. Humans resembling decaying corpse have begun to appear in infected areas in London. By three weeks, London eventually went into chaos as the British government were powerless to stop the Horde itself. With reports that the British Royal Family have gone dark after the Horde have managed to overrun the Birmingham Palace, the British Government is now in disarray as well as Welsh and Scottish secessionist goverment declares independece from the UK itself. The infection also spreads throughout the areas near London. * In May. Despite the strong quarantine measures practiced by the CDC, it completely didn’t stop the spread of RZ-1 as well as increasing reports of the Horde in every infected areas. By two weeks, the State of Oklahoma was completely fallen to the Horde and manages to spread even further in neighboring states. * Iraq has fallen after the fall of Baghdad that caught the worldwide attention into suprise that they began to call every RZ-1 infectees turned ‘feral’ in its nickname as ‘Remnant’. Similar situation plays out in England as the southern regions has been fallen one-by-one to The Horde as well as increased appearances of the Remnants in infected areas in Mainland Europe. In the United States, The Horde have gained further advances in the Mid-West and Western States despite the attempts by the U.S Army to repulse them. This failure caused the State of Texas (in which The Horde have occupied that state’s northern parts) to declare independence from the United States. * By end of October, The Horde have conquered over 57% of the United States just as its forces we’re completely retreating eastwards while its forces on the western side of the country that are not infected zones are still holiding on their ground and try to fight against the Horde just as the states of California, Nevada and Arizona have seceded from the Union and formed themselves as '''Canopy Republic. The Horde also spreads to Central America unchecked. Seeing the failure of response firsthand by the United States government against The Horde, the Southern states have began to secede one-by-one and formed themselves as American Union State and immediately declares war against the United States itself, sparking Second American Civil War in its wake. * The severity of the infection in the European continent grows worse as The Horde grows stronger-and-stronger in numbers everyday. The French capital city of Paris has completely fallen to the Horde despite attempts by the French Army to dislodge its numbers. The Fall of Paris forced the French Government to evacuate its government officials to Andorra while its civilians and French soldiers have evacuated towards the border of Spain just as the Horde began to overwhelm its country. Netherlands, Belgium and Luxemburg has completely overrun by The Horde thanks to confusion and large numbers of refugees in which most of them were infected with RZ-1 Virus while The Horde successfully crossed to the borders of Germany and began an nightmarish battle between them and the German’s Bundeswehr forces stationed in Rhineland region. The situation in the UK has gotten worse just as the infection engulfs the south-eastern and western part of the country and is currently approaching to the Cornwall county. The Fall of Brussels by The Horde culminates of the downfall of the European Union, due to the pressures of the “Remnant” outbreak in its continent. 2022 * The situation in the Middle East continent simply grew worse as the nations of Turkey and Saudi Arabia is trying to hold-on its defenses after their respective borders have been breached by The Horde as well as flood surviving refugees coming into their defenses. Due to the flood of the surviving refugees, The Horde has flocked to the Golan Heights which forced Israel to send its Israel Defence Force (IDF) into that region to fight against the ‘Remnants’ under Operation Goliath. The IDF offensive operations eventually fails and The Horde eventually overrun Golan Heights and crossed its borders into Israel, but the number of Horde casualties is presumably huge than the IDF itself. * With the ongoing RZ-1 outbreak in some parts of the world is still publicized in every respective new’s agencies around the world that sparked fears through its people everyday, the United Nations council calls every member-states to congregate in an multinational meeting that taking place in Geneva, Switzerland to discuss the current strategies of fighting-off the RZ-1 outbreak around the world. * The numbers of The Horde in Americas has dramatically increased due to the spread of infection into Central America that overrun several countries (including Mexico) into oblivion. The ’United States of America' have began to feel the strain of fighting in two-fronts (one against The Horde, and the other against the American Union State forces) in the eastern portion of the country. But they managed to slow the advance of The Horde towards the Misississpi River just as they fortify the city of St Louis, Missouri from them. Multiple counter-attacks against the AUS forces where launched in different places just as the 34,000 Unionist troops attempted to cross into West Virginia state, but where spotted by Federal troops instantly that sparked into an months-long Shenadoah Offensive against the Unionists and Federal forces. The newly-independent Canopy Republic in the western side of the country have began snipping-up United States territories one-by-one just as the Federal troops were busy holding-off The Horde in the Rockies itself. Meanwhile, The Horde successfully breached the borders of Canada as the city of Winnipeg is now under-siege between Canadian-American forces and The Horde itself. * The remaining provinces in France began to get overrun by The Horde as its nation’s citizens began to congregate into the Pyrennes Mountains and slowly turning into an natural fort against the Remnants coming towards them. The nation of Andorra have began its fortification program with the help of Spanish and whats left of the French forces just as the nation itself have turned into an capital for the French government-in-exile. The Germany’s Bundeswehr forces have managed to repulse The Horde in the Rhineland region in exchange of horrendeous casualties they suffered to the jaws of the Remnants. But despite its victory, the Bundeswehr''forces was still forced to retreat eastwards of the country along with assorted millions of refugees due to the growing severity of the Horde itself. The cases of RZ-1 outbreak in the European continent have grown dramatically just as the virus has spotted in some parts in Italy and the Balkan Region itself. * The coastal cities of '''People’s Republic of China' have began experiencing an outbreak of RZ-1 virus as the authorities have begun enacting quarantine laws to the infected areas of the country. But despite the quarantine effort by the Chinese government, the city of Hong Kong, Macau and Shanghai has fallen into chaos as reports of Remnants began popping-up from those infected coastal cities. The Chinese government declared martial law to prevent the spread of RZ-1 infection and lawlessness in other parts of their country as they moved hundreds of People’s Liberation Army batallions to the respective infected coastal cities with reports of the Remnant appearance itself. RZ-1 virus have began to spread into the Korean peninsula, Japan and some parts of the South-East Asian Region - albeit slowly. 2023 * Despite the huge losses on the Unionist side, the months long Shenadoah Offensives culminates in the total American Union State victory against the United States of America as the latter nation is pratically busy on slowing The Horde down that were heading towards to the Mississippi River/city of St. Louis itself. However, the Unionist forces was eventually forced to retreat from West Virginia back into their territories as The Horde sucessfully breaches the western border in the the State of Louisianna to try and repulse them despite the continued chronic supply shortages they faced. The United States defeat in Shenadoah Offensives against the AUS forces proves to be the last-straw by the United States Armed Forces that they launched an coup d'etat incident known as the District of Columbia Emergency that sucessfully overthrow (and later exectued under the charges of incompetence) President Donald Trump (and his family), Vice-President Mike Pence and other politicians who were supported them and establishes an military junta headed by an former Chairman of Joint Chiefs-of-Staff turned President Joseph Dunford of the United States Marine Corps. The overthrow of Trump presidency galvanises the AUS antagonism against the United States, but they were powerless to fight with them as The Horde began to overrun their country itself. Category:Timeline Category:The Remnant War